1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to an electrical connector having overmolded housing members.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 6,821,162 B2 discloses an integrated seal flange electrical connector which comprises a pre-mold housing which is overmolded onto electrical contacts, and an overmolded housing which is overmolded onto the pre-mold housing and the contacts. This is used to establish a tortuous path to prevent fuel vapor from passing though the connector.
There is a desire to provide an electrical connector which can be used with a fuel system and sealed with an O-ring seal which does not have parting line in molded plastic members (caused from the mold process) and which has a tortuous path through the connector to prevent fuel vapor from passing through the connector.